


mowen | i dont know where home is, but your arms is a bittersweet replacement

by jakeydillinger (orphan_account)



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meme, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, im sorry, joke, oh tea pee!!!!!11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jakeydillinger
Summary: mason and owen experiment and their relationship twists for the worst.





	mowen | i dont know where home is, but your arms is a bittersweet replacement

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Mason is Fourteen, 5"3, and extremely gay for his ginger best friend.

 

it maybe was only a month ago him and Owen had actually talked about their relationship. it was a weird discussion, in Mason's room, playing super smash bros after school, ignoring the project which deadline was approaching slowly.

 

"Hey, Owen?" Mason had asked, his tongue sticking out slightly, focused on the game. Currently he was beating Owen, and many sounds of anger erupting from his throat. he screams in terror as Mason was declared the super smash bros Champion, yet again, for fifty fourth time.

 

"What, mason?" Owen said, angrily, upset over losing. Mason laughed, "Can we talk?" he turned off the console, so Owen knew he was serious. Owens face immediately softened, and he uncrossed his arms, putting them behind him instead. "OK, dude, whats up?"

 

Mason took a few deep breaths as he thought about what to say. "I..." he starts, "I like you. A lot." His face flushes red - actual red, like,  #ff0000, hex code and all. No joke in the red. 

 

Owen turns red, too, and his arms fall, and He falls. He was completely caught off guard by Mason's declaration. He was left speechless.

 

In the fourth grade, a few girls teased them about being gay, but Owen never thought Mason would actually.. Yknow.. wanna Tangle with the Dangle. Wrestle with the Vessel. You know. wanna suck dick or whatever. Owen could never imagine his best friend with a COCK in his MOUTH. owen has DEFINITELY NEVER thought about that before. NEVER.

 

(..maybe a few times..)

 

(OK. a lot.)

 

(maybe owen was a little gay too. maybe he would Tangle with Masons Dangle.)

 

"So.. You like... wanna pee"

 

"on u. yes."

 

"...ok..."

 

"cummere lil boy im gonna make that ginger hair blonde like noahs"

 

noah, immediately after hearing his name, showed up through the window. "WHATS UP FAGGOTS"

 

"im going to pee on owen"

  
"AGAIN?!?!?!?!?"

 

"SHHHHH NOAH!!!!!111111111 HE DOESNT KNOW!!!!!!!!!"

 

owen screams

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

 

"NOTHIGN UGLY ASS GINGER BOY!!!!!!!' mason whips out the dangle and sticks it in owens hair, pissing all in it. he rubs his pee into owens hair and it turns blonde. owen moans loudly and then touches his pee pee.

 

noah is still watchign

 

both grants knock on the door nd walk in completely naked. but it is revealed that they dont hav dicks. only big meaty branches.

 

they stick the branches up owen and masons assholes, and then mason pees in owens yes. then the grants tree-nut in the boys and mason pees with a mix of pee nut into owens yes. owen just nuts cus hes lame and shti. damn gigner. 

 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> no. no im not.


End file.
